


we busted out of class, had to get away from those fools

by theladyscribe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the only girl in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we busted out of class, had to get away from those fools

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "No Surrender" by Bruce Springsteen.

Midway through fall semester sees Dean in Danziger High, the second school of her senior year. She struts through the hallways in her Army surplus combat boots, tight jeans, and flannel shirt tucked in to better show off her curves.

She strides into the vocational building, past the earthy scent of the aggie classes, the sharp smell of sawdust coming from the shop, and into the greasy diesel familiarity of the automechanics class.

She's the only girl in the room. It's nothing new - in four years, she's only ever been in auto with two other girls.

It's not until production stops completely that the teacher even realizes she's standing there. He slides out from under the Ford truck he's working on, wiping his hands on a rag as he stands.

"Deanna Winchester?" he asks.

"Dean," she states. "Nobody calls me 'Deanna'." The ass-kicking that comes with her full name is implied.


End file.
